


A Cure for the Common Cold

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody's not having a good day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for the Common Cold

The feverish cold that had been hovering all week had chosen today to unleash its full force, and Cody huddled miserably on the sofa.

On the television, a cheerful commentator announced that the motocross Cody had been looking forward to all day had been canceled. Cody glared at the tv in disgust, and jabbed angrily at the remote as the commentator was replaced by a replay of the Padres latest loss. That was a reminder he didn't need.

Cody sneezed.

Nothing was going right today. Grumpily, he got off the couch and headed into the kitchen, small by house standards but spacious compared to the galley of the Riptide. Cody poured himself a cup of coffee with a sigh. He still hadn't become accustomed to living full-time on land, and sometimes he wondered if he ever would.

He took his coffee back to the living room, sending an impatient glance towards the front door as he did so. Nick was late. Cody sat down on the couch, checking his watch. Nick had gone out an hour ago to drop some army-required paperwork in the mail, and he'd been gone twice as long as Cody had expected.

Moodily, Cody slumped on the couch, flicking channels restlessly until he finally gave up, turning the set off and closing his eyes in resignation.

Cody woke with a start, relaxing as he felt Nick's hands on his shoulders. "Hey, buddy," he murmured without opening his eyes.

Nick sat down next to Cody, pulling him close. "Hey," he said softly, dropping a kiss on Cody's forehead. "What happened to the race you were gonna watch?"

"Canceled," Cody muttered, rubbing his head against Nick's shoulder. "What took you so long, anyway?"

"I just wanted to pick up a few things," Nick told him. Slowly he rubbed Cody's back through the cotton of his shirt. "How you feeling?"

"Not that great." Cody opened his eyes, blinking up at Nick.

"Well, why don't you go to bed, huh?" Nick stroked his cheek.

"I guess." Cody shrugged a shoulder fretfully.

"C'mon." Nick stood up, pulling Cody with him, and Cody allowed himself to be led into the bedroom.

Nick pulled Cody's shirt off him, then undid his jeans, pressing a kiss against his temple as he did so.

Cody sighed softly, turning his head to find Nick's lips, taking comfort from the warm security of Nick's kiss. "I hate being sick," he muttered.

"I know you do, baby." Nick guided him gently to the bed, and Cody slid between the sheets, smiling despite himself as Nick piled up pillows behind him.

"You don't have to fuss over me, Nick."

"Yeah, Cody. I do." Nick leaned in close, forestalling Cody's answer by kissing his lips softly. "Now hush. Stay there a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Cody leaned back in the big bed, stretching luxuriously. The double bed was the only part of the house in Pedro he truly liked. He picked up the TV remote. And it was kinda nice having cable and a tv in the bedroom.

"Here." Nick reentered the room and handed Cody a steaming mug. "My grandmother's secret recipe. Guaranteed to kill all cold germs in their tracks."

Cody grinned, inhaling the scent of the hot lemon honey. "Thanks, pal," he said, sipping the brew.

"No problem." Nick put the paper sack he carried down on the end of the bed, and drew out a package.

"What's that?" Cody asked, peering at the parcel.

"Wait and see," Nick told him, crossing the room to the VCR.

Cody sipped his hot drink, snuggling down a little lower in the bed. The television came on, and as Nick pressed more buttons, the picture was replaced by the familiar video-piracy warning.

"What'd you get?" he asked idly. "It's not in black and white, is it?"

"No, babe." Nick chuckled. "And it's not Fred and Ginger either, before you ask."

"Well, that's a relief." Cody smirked at Nick, and Nick chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head. His jeans joined his shirt on the floor, and he came round to the other side of the bed, crawling in next to Cody.

Cody put his drink on the nightstand and shifted, making room on his pillows for Nick. Nick snuggled in close, and Cody happily leaned into him, Nick's shoulder sliding behind his, Nick's chest warm against his back.

Cody sighed happily. "I feel better now," he murmured.

"Good." Nick wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck. "Here." Freeing one arm, he reached for something on the opposite nightstand, then handed Cody a box wrapped with a ribbon.

"What's this?" Cody asked, intrigued, turning his head to look at Nick.

Nick grinned. "Open it and see."

Cody complied, pulling the red ribbon aside and sliding his fingers under the gold wrapping. The top of the box came free, and Cody found himself looking at a tray of miniature chocolate hearts.

"Nick!" he exclaimed, laughing. "Candy hearts?"

"Well, it's hard to get the plain kind on Valentine's Day." Nick kissed his ear, and picked up one of the chocolates. "Chocolate's even better for colds than lemon drinks, you know. Happy Valentine's Day?"

Cody snorted and, laughing, let Nick push the candy into his mouth.

On screen, the trailers gave way to the credits, and Cody turned his head in pleased surprise as the familiar music began. "Clint Eastwood?"

"High Plains Drifter," Nick murmured in his ear. "I know it's your favorite."

"Nick!" Cody sat up, turning to kiss his best friend. "Maybe I oughtta get sick more often."

"I'd rather you didn't." Nick kissed him back and picked up another candy, holding it out to his partner.

"No-one ever fed me chocolates before," Cody said, eyeing Nick with a mixture of amusement and suspicion. He leaned forward and delicately nipped the sweet from his lover's fingers. "What kind of guy d'you think I am, anyhow?"

Nick settled back against the pillows, opening his arms wide, an invitation for Cody to curl up against his chest. "Cody, you're my kind of guy."

Cody grinned and leaned back into his lover's arms. "You're not so bad yourself," he said softly, and rubbed his head against Nick's shoulder. His day was looking up.


End file.
